I Was Wondering
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: We all have out little hangups those little things we ponder. Gai is no exception. M for ShounenAi


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE:** **KakaGai,** So, if your not a fan or can't stand this pairing, then why would you wanna be here?

Pinch Angst, Pinch drama, Fluff and Thought

- - -

_**I Was Wondering. . .**_

There were very few things that could ever really be said to bother Maito Gai. There were very few things that he would dwell upon, and their deeper hidden meanings. Though however, few they may be, Gai did have his little hang ups.

The most obvious one was his precious student Rock Lee. The kid was an enigma wrapped in a mystery. He was kind, carefree, loving, loyal. . . the list could go on about him. Name every trait a mother would want in the perfect boy for their little girl, and Lee had it. Perhaps though, he may have not been the best blessed with looks; but Gai thought that differently. Like himself, Lee's looks are what the older man would call exotic. Seriously, no one else in the village looked anything like them; so there you go.

Though dwelling on Lee was more of a happier train of thought that Gai could reflect on. The truth was that Gai could see himself in Lee; right to the very core. Of course, there were a few tiny differences, such as Lee's complete inability for chakra use; and his lovely vocabulary. Gai himself has been a rather foul mouthed little brat; but he'd loved it. These were thoughts upon which he could dwell, and be left with a warm smile on his face.

The other thoughts however; those other little hang ups he pondered from time to time, would leave him with a look that was not defined as he. Those made him look serious, or almost melancholy. If Gai didn't give anyone a heart attack at his normal bright demeanor, then he could surly give someone a heart attack with these looks. An expression that did say 'happy' was not an expression frequented to Konoha's Green Beast.

Currently he was caught up in one of these dwellings. His team had finished training for the day, and Gai found himself with little left to do for the evening. Gai knew he was in safe territory to begin his ponderings, as it was chilly out. It was fast closing in on winter, so a lot of people retired early to escape the cold.

In his pondering, his feet had taken him to a nice quaint little bridge. Said bridge was simple – red arch rod style sidings; in the traditional Japanese style support beams. The little river that it spanned was slightly frozen over. With enough force, one could crack the thin ice. The path of the bridge itself was cobblestone, and a nice mix of earthy stone colors at that. This evening it seemed the bridge had an occupant, who was using one of its railings as a leaning post; paying no attention to the outside world, the person in question was preoccupied with a brightly bound orange book.

"Ah, my Eternal Rival; it is truly a coincidence I meet you here." Gai opened up to the other man, as he leaned against the same railing.

A moment past, along with the flip of a page, before Kakashi looked up and noticed Gai leaned on the railing next to him.

"Oh, Hi. Didn't see you come up."

"So I take it you are enjoying this weather?" Gai looked over to the silver haired man.

"It's not all bad. Rather nice actually."

"Then perhaps a challenge to see who can outlast the other in the cool climatic offset?"

"Not really much of a challenge, but I'll take you up on it. I just started this book, so I have plenty of time." Kakashi smiled, his eye crinkling upward a little.

"As do I." The customary Good Guy pose was Gai's reply.

From that point, they remained silent. Kakashi went back absorbing himself in his book, and Gai went back to his ponderings. This time, the subject of his inner ramblings happened to be his second biggest hang up next to Lee, and that just so happened to be Hatake Kakashi himself.

He had known the other since they were both rather young. At one point they could have been called best friends. Though, over time, training and ninja duty has pulled them apart, much to their dismay. They still were friends; however the childhood bond they had once shared was no longer. That bond would forever remain in their childhood; a time of happier days. Then there was the preteen years; still friends, though not as close. Kakashi was becoming a bit more withdrawn and moving up the latter a lot faster and higher than Gai thought he him self would ever reach. What did you expect from a clan genius?

Then the darker days came, after that horrible mission Kakashi had been on; just previous to him becoming a Jounin. If Kakashi had been thought of as withdrawn before, then they hadn't seen anything. Gai knew of Obito, not ever personally, but had seen him from time to time. When news of what happened hit him, Gai felt himself ache inside – he knew Kakashi would be falling apart. Things only got worse as Rin drifted away from the group, and last to leave was Yondiame-sama. Kakashi had lived through some terrible events, having to live past those most precious to you who'd had died and were long gone.

Yet while not as tragic, nor as akin to feel that kind of pain; Gai had felt pain for his former best friend. He had been there, watching Kakashi's life play out like some unforgiving drama. The kind you see in movies, and you just want to reach out and hold the person close; telling them that no matter what happens, you'll always be around to be there for them – yet you couldn't, you never could, because that was a movie, and you were a spectator.

But Gai had wanted to; so desperately wanted to. Perhaps it was because Gai himself was still a little bit selfish. He still wanted to be close with Kakashi like they had been, and at one point, before all the tragedy, had been slightly – ok insanely – jealous that Obito had taken the spot that once was his. Though had Gai known what event were to be planned ahead, he'd have never been jealous; for after the fact, he felt guilty.

_If I could have traded places with Obito, I would have. _

Gai sighed.

_Because then your precious person would have lived. Instead, mine died._

Kakashi pulled himself away from the book he held. For the past ten minutes he had felt Gai's soft gaze on him. That he didn't mind, but that sigh he just heard uttered from the other made his blood chill.

"What's wrong?"

"I was wondering . . . about someone."

Kakashi watched the others gaze, in his own way silently prodding the answer out of the other man. Gai however didn't trust himself at the moment to speak. Taking a quick note of their surroundings, Gai sensed no other people in their immediate area. Slowly, as if almost afraid to find out, he reached out a hand. Kakashi, not entirely too sure what Gai was thinking rose his brow in question.

An index figure to the forehead – a light touch, but it did not lift off. Slowly the finger trailed down to the bridge of his nose, where it shifted and hooked lightly under the mask. Smoothly, as if moving too fast or being too harsh would cause the moment to shatter, the mask was being pulled down; being pulled away from what hid beneath.

So far the same skin tones met ebony eyes. The bridge of the nose was as to be any normal nose would have. Passing the tip, things were easier and brushing past the lips and chin came quickly. The same skin tones met ebony eyes. There were no scars, no blemishes to hide. It was a face; a perfect face, seemingly unmarred by age. The hand withdrew slightly, before pulling close, and gently gliding a thumb over the pale peach lips.

They were still so soft; not a chap to them.

"There you are. . . you didn't die after all."

Pulling his hand back, Gai just gazed at him softly; yet there seemed be a bit more of an inner peace about him that previous.

"So now that you've seen what I've become, are you going to fall all in love with me now, as well?" The expression was one that teetered between seriousness and agitation.

"Oh no…" Gai turned away; bring his palm up under his chin and resting it there.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes, already believing the other was lying.

"I fell in love with you years before that."

To this, Kakashi snapped back around. Gai wasn't looking at him; instead he was focusing on something – anything that wasn't the other man. However the deep red shade was giving him away. Kakashi threw up his hands and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Finally, someone gets it right!"

Gai looked to the other, eyebrow raised. He was captured by two sets of hands and a pair of lips before his mind could comprehend. Not exactly sure how much time had gone by, nor really caring, the kiss was broken. Another moment of silence went by before they both began to simultaneously laugh.

"Why don't we go someplace warm? I'm in the mood for hot chocolate." Kakashi gave the other a winning smile. No flashy show of teeth.

"That sound's divine. Would you happen to have those little marshmallows?"

"They're little marshmallows, how could I not?"

They laughed a little more, randomly teasing about things that went from Hot chocolate to chocolate kisses, from candies to things meant as otherwise. All in all, it was banter of sensual yet naughty things; all the while laughing. What else would you expect from the mix of a pervert and a poet? Gai stopped Kakashi for a moment, a little gleam in his eye.

"Does this mean I win?"

- Owari -

**AN**: Just a quick Idea I was sketching as a pic, then decided to fic it. Rather short, one shot that is KakaGai because this paring needs luvs. :D


End file.
